farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
English Countryside
The English Countryside 'is a sub-version of FarmVille. A promotion of it was released on February 5th, 2011. Similar to the CityVille promotion sign, there was a sign next to the farm. By clicking on it, another sign opened which said ''"Get ready for a whole new way to play your favorite game. Farmville's England Expansion is coming soon. Stay tuned for news, sneak peeks, prizes and more!" ''Note:'' Anti-pause is slowly being rolled out to all Farmers! On April 5th, Zynga made a change: instead of working at one farm at time, the player could work on two farms at the same time. That change was really helpful for all the players, because they could plant crops at the same time, without having the pause problem. Whenever you play FarmVille after this update is available to you, you will be greeted with the menu below that gives you two travel options. OFFICIAL BLOG Items '''Animals 'Buildings' 'Decorations' 'Crops' How to Get There See English Countryside - How to Get There. The Village Clicking the icon with the little map, you can open the co-op window or choose the village map. On the village map, the status of your and your neighbors' progress on the missions can be seen. You can also ask for help via that dialogue. The currently released stages are The Sheep Pen (starting with the goal Make It Your Own) and The Pub. The Dairy Farm and The Dig Site were released on April 6th, 2011. The fifth stage appears to be a fair or circus, with multiple tents. The sixth stage shows a barn along with a small hill next to it. Stage 7 resembles a small town square with a fountain and buildings around it. The 8th and last stage is a castle. Criticism The event had a controversial situation: you could not work on two farms at the same time. While you were in the normal farm, the English farm was inactive, stopped. The crops and stopped producing, the Chicken Coop and Horse Stable stop processing ... Everything stopped. Some people "threw" away the English Farm, because the normal was more important. Zynga didn't resolve anything as of March 31st. It's April 4th now and you can officially "pause" or "play" both of the farms. If you click the travel button to go to either farm, you will get the option to set which you would like to do and then "save". This way you can play both farms, or you can play one farm while the other stays paused. Loading Screens FarmVille English Countrysidre.png|link=English Countryside English Countryside Loading Screen - Sheep.png .lx.png English Countryside Loading Screen3.png LS English Countryside 4.png|Yet another loading screen featuring new items Same time Farm.png|Play both Farms! Gallery England Expansion Promo Sign.png|England Expansion promo sign FarmVille_Travel.png|How To Travel Between Farms 189498_207898802554837_100000041575461_836628_7139731_s.jpg|England Airship .lx.png|A loading screen of new england items Travel_To_Other_Farm.PNG|Travel To Home or English Country Side -Change Options for Pause Removal Pause_Removal.PNG|Pause Current Farm or Play Both Farms Category:FarmVille Category:Expansions Category:England Category:English Countryside Category:Second Farm